pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno Volcano
Inferno Volcano, also called IV, is located west of Archford. To get to the entrance, the move Rock Climb and Rock Smash is needed. As Inferno Volcano is a Fire-type dungeon, it has Pokémon with the Ability Drought, making a lot of the floors have sunny weather. There are also Rock- and Ground-type Pokémon. The main boss of the dungeon is Groudon. Attributes InfernoVolcanoScenery1.png|Floors 1-10 InfernoVolcanoScenery2.png|Floors 11-25 InfernoVolcanoScenery3.png|Floors 26-40 InfernoVolcanoScenery4.png|Floors 41-60 Floors 1-10 The ground is a tan, dirt-like texture, with lava being very common and found in large quantities throughout this section. The wall consists of gray stone with lava veins showing. There is no darkness on these floors. Floors 11-25 The ground transitions from tan to a darker-colored dirt with this section. The walls are orange stone with the lava veins being more prominent. The amount of lava is consistent with the amounts on the previous floor. Darkness is introduced in this area. After Floor 25, there are puzzles that the player must complete in order to continue. It leads to the mob boss. For the first two, you need to go into the correct warps. The third and last one is a timed switch puzzle. InfernoVolcanoPuzzle1.png| InfernoVolcanoPuzzle2.png| InfernoVolcanoPuzzle3.png| After the monster house boss is a rest point with a Kangaskhan Rock. Floors 26-40 The floor and walls are a dark red color, though the walls have more prominent lava veins than previous floors. Lava on the floor becomes less common. The darkness increases, limiting field of vision further. On Floor 20 and 40 is a Sealed Chamber with a Cute Box that can contain a Red Silk Floors 41-60 The scenery takes a drastic change. The floor is now a purple stone pattern and the walls are a dark red color. Lava on the floor grows more common, like in the first few sections. The darkness continues, though offers a good range of sight. Bosses Monster House Boss The first boss is after completing the warp puzzle. The boss is a mob type boss (which is referred to as a Monster House) that includes the Pokémon: *Torkoal *Charizard *Magmar *Ninetales *Infernape *Marcargo *Camerupt *Typhlosion *Magmortar *Rapidash Groudon The second and final boss is Groudon, located at the end of the dungeon. It knows the moves Solar Beam, Earthquake, Ancient Power, and Thunderbolt. Boss Drop: *Charcoal *Lava Cookie *TM Fire Blast *2 Big Mushroom *Groudon's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Groudon'': HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! *''Groudon'': HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY LAIR! *''Groudon'': I AM GROUDON, AND THIS IS MY HOME! *''Groudon'': I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! *''Groudon'': I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! After Defeating: *''Groudon'': RAAAWRGHH! *''Groudon'': YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT IT'S NOT OVER! YET! GUAAAH! *''Groudon'': IF YOU DARE COME BACK HERE AGAIN, I WILL CRUSH YOU! *''Groudon'': NOW GET OUT OF MY LAIR! End Room End Box * Heat Rock * Remedial Relic * Fire Dust * Magmarizer * Golden Apple * Big Nugget * TM Bulldoze * TM Flame Charge * TM Flamethrower * TM Fire Blast * TM Hyper Beam * TM Overheat Secret Room Secret Rooms can be found on Floors 26-40. In it are three switches: two to open the sealed area with the boxes, and one inside to open the doors again to get outside. Items: *Heat Rock *Inferno Band *Lava Cookie *Revival Herb *Star Piece *TM Bulldoze *TM Flamethrower *TM Overheat Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 14, 28, 39, and 50. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on lava tiles starting on Floor 50. Mystery Eggs here only contain one Pokémon. Dungeon Objective Inferno Volcano has Fire-type starters that can be recruited, such as Cyndaquil and Charmander. Players can also obtain Groudon's Heart Slate, which is also a rare drop from Groudon. With this Heart Slate, players can combine the Heart Slate with the Mystery Part to summon Groudon in dungeons. This also gives the player access to Groudon's Precipice Blades if Precipice Blades is a move that is selected when Groudon is summoned. Inferno Volcano is the only dungeon where Red Silk is located. Tips *While is great for training Water-types, watch out for Drought and also Toxicroak which has Dry Skin, meaning it will absorb Water-type moves. *A Pass Scarf or Orbs like Foe-Hold can help fight the first boss. Trivia *Inferno Volcano was created by Espyria. *Inferno Volcano is the counterpart of Seafloor Ruins. *Inferno Volcano was released within an hour of Seafloor Ruins being released. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons